Unmanned missiles are generally known, for example in the military sector as reconnaissance missiles or guided missiles. One problem with such unmanned missiles is ensuring the navigational accuracy of the missile immediately after it is uncoupled from the aircraft, and in its subsequent independent flight. As long as the missile is mounted on or in the aircraft, it is shielded by the aircraft, so that the reception of position determination signals (for example signals from satellites for a navigation system such as GPS or Galileo) by the receivers provided in the missile via the antenna attached to the missile is difficult, if not impossible. Thus, the receiver in the missile is unable to receive position determination signals via the missile-side antenna, or determine its own position, until the missile has achieved a certain distance from the aircraft, after uncoupling. The described time delay until the reception of the position determination signals by the missile receiver influences the strike accuracy of the missile immediately after uncoupling from the aircraft, as well as the accuracy of the missile reaching the target.
An unmanned missile disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,838 has a navigation receiver which receives navigation signals via radio from the aircraft before the missile is uncoupled, by means of a repeater provided in the aircraft.